1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipating systems, and more particularly to a heat dissipating system divided into several heat dissipating chambers.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use in many segments of today's modern society. Computer systems are typically provided with enclosures, which protect the operating components therein.
Many components of computers generate heat during operation, making it necessary to cool those components so that proper functioning continues, particularly because of the confined space of the enclosure which makes it more difficult for heat dissipate. Cooling strategies for computers usually rely upon forced airflow through the computer enclosure. A typical arrangement provides a heat sink attached on heat generating elements in a computer enclosure and a fan, which induces a flow of air through the heat sink to dissipating heat out of the computer enclosure. However, placement of heat generating elements in a common area allow the heat from the different elements to combine making heat dissipation with the above method more difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an effective and efficient heat dissipating system for dissipating heat from electronic components therein.